<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wave that fits by ythurielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001437">A wave that fits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle'>ythurielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends With Benefits, Genderplay, Intercrural Sex, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shaving, they're about 17-18yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ythurielle/pseuds/ythurielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The razor stilled in Yibo’s hand as he looked up from under the shower, blond hair tied up in a tiny ponytail on top of his head, one slender leg propped up on the wall. “What?”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wave that fits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• boyoun?? in this economy??<br/>• as always, it's all <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnow"><span>cinnamonsnow</span></a>'s fault<br/>• written for a challenge between us with six keywords: shower, dawn, shiver, solar collector, murder, sour cherry<br/>• title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tt2k8PGm-TI"><span>Dusk Till Dawn</span></a> by Zayn &amp; Sia - this is also the theme song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungyoun burst into the small bathroom, slamming the door shut with a loud bang, locking it quickly. He leaned back against it, panting hard, trying to calm down after having to run for his life. </p><p>The razor stilled in Yibo’s hand as he looked up from under the shower, blond hair tied up in a tiny ponytail on top of his head, one slender leg propped up on the wall. “What?”</p><p>Seungyoun had to blink a few times before he could find his voice. </p><p>“Wenhan's trying to murder me, just the usual” he said casually while the older pounded his fist into the door from the other side. Ignoring it, Seungyoun stared at Yibo. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“What does it look like?” Yibo rolled his eyes, going back to running the razor over his calf. </p><p>“Why?” Seungyoun asked just to make it less apparent that he was unable to focus elsewhere. Given the nature of their relationship, it wasn’t that inappropriate - Yibo didn’t seem to mind him either - but the display looked too private to be peeped on. Still he couldn’t force his eyes away.</p><p>“Why not” Yibo deadpanned without a beat, making Seungyoun snort.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>He watched as Yibo moved to shave his thigh next. Something about the careful movements over the milky skin felt awfully intimate and exciting. Seungyoun’s mouth watered at the sight, the first sparks of arousal tingling in his stomach. He didn’t want to interrupt Yibo in the process, but oh, the things he would do if only the timing was a bit more ideal...</p><p>Wenhan hit the door again behind him, jolting Seungyoun back to the present from his fantasies. He could just stay here until Wenhan got bored enough to forget about his bloodlust, and he really wanted to see how far Yibo would take this shaving thing, but he didn’t think he could handle the view any longer without barging into the shower stall. Hissing quietly as his hand accidentally brushed his hardening cock, Seungyoun scooped his phone out of his pocket and texted for backup.</p><p>Sungjoo came to the rescue soon enough, cajoling Wenhan away with bribery and blackmail and an arm looped around his waist. Seungyoun blew Yibo a kiss before exiting the bathroom. </p><p>Bedtime couldn’t come soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Seungyoun entered their shared room, ready for bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw their maknae, suddenly remembering their interaction earlier. He couldn’t believe he had almost forgotten about it.</p><p>Yibo was still awake, playing on his phone. Leaning back on a pillow propped against the wall, he was only covered by his sleep shorts and the corner of the blanket across his stomach. His hairless legs reflected the light of the overhead lamp. Seungyoun had to get his hands on him immediately. </p><p>Yibo didn’t look up at the bounce of the mattress when Seungyoun launched himself onto the bed next to him. The older sighed theatrically at being ignored. ‘<em>So that’s how it is tonight</em>.’ Well, fine, he liked working for it. He wrapped his arms around Yibo with flourish, sneaking one behind his back while laying the other across his chest. Hugging him close, he buried his face into the crook of Yibo’s neck. </p><p>Yibo smelled like sour cherry, probably from a luxurious sponsor body wash that had nothing to do in a boy dorm under normal circumstances, but not much was normal around them these days. The scent was quite nice, just different from the masculine fragrance he normally wore. Seungyoun didn’t think too much about it, just let the scent fill his nose and slowly fill his head as well. It reminded him of a scorching summer half across the world, full of sweat and running and laughter.</p><p>He watched Yibo play, waiting for him to finish the level while dragging a fingertip along the line of Yibo’s exposed collar bone, from the edge of one shoulder to the other and back. He didn’t mind waiting a bit, the building anticipation churned in his stomach pleasantly.</p><p>Yibo shifted to adjust their position to a more comfortable one, melting against Seungyoun, who just hugged him tighter. It was quite simple to keep Yibo content as long as you kept him fed and cuddled on a daily basis. He soaked up affection like a solar collector did the rays of summer heat, converting it into pure energy to live off of. Most of the time it was Seungyoun’s duty to be his sun. To be honest, it was all reciprocal. Being close to Yibo always filled him with warm contentment, akin to the feeling of home.</p><p>With sharing a room and sharing beds, sharing dreams and sharing fears since their mid-teenage years, intimacy came naturally. Cuddles evolved into kisses as they got older, and the kisses eventually led to sex. The closer they got to each other, the easier it became to bear the treadmill in their glamorous but often cruel industry.</p><p>For a while Seungyoun had been expecting falling in love to be the next step, but somehow it didn't happen. Maybe it was for the best anyway, given their lifestyle. Falling in love would complicate things substantially. They were very fond of each other as close friends and that was enough. There was deep trust between them, a very mutual attraction, a similar sense of humour and hell of a chemistry. They loved each other immeasurably. Just not like that. Things were still pretty amazing like this, Seungyoun couldn't have wished for more, and Yibo didn’t complain either. </p><p>Yibo successfully pretended to be unaffected by the soft caresses for a few minutes, but soon Seungyoun noticed how his nipple pebbled up under the breeze of his breath. <em> Good, </em> just as he expected. Yibo was so sensitive here, it never took much to rile him up like this. Seungyoun pursed his lips to blow on the nub deliberately and Yibo shivered, goosebumps raising on his arms. Feeling smug, Seungyoun reached to tease the other nipple, running his fingertip around it in small circles, watching as it hardened into a tiny pebble before touching it directly. Yibo inhaled sharply, fighting not to react otherwise. </p><p>Seungyoun never backed down from a challenge. It seemed that everything was always a competition when it came to them, the thrill of the game and the sense of victory more exciting than getting a praise if there was any. Seungyoun wasn’t sure what the rules were tonight, but he was determined to win, even by exploiting Yibo’s weaknesses. They would both get their reward by the end of the night anyway.</p><p>Cheating or not, Seungyoun pinched the nipple under his fingertips harshly. Yibo's protesting little noise ignited the slow embers in his belly into flames, Seungyoun’s hips lurched forward to grind his hardening cock against Yibo’s thigh instinctively. He gasped at the dull friction, but he did not lessen the pressure of his fingers until Yibo dropped the phone and shoved him away with a cry. </p><p>“Ow, not fair!” </p><p>“I'm sorry” Seungyoun laughed without any regret, the taste of success too sweet, even as he was almost pushed off the bed. He had to hang onto Yibo with both hands and legs to avoid falling.</p><p>“Like hell you are!” Yibo kept him on the very edge of the mattress with the expression of a villainous lion. Seungyoun expected to hear the words ‘long live the king’ before being tossed to the floor, but after a few seconds of struggling and whining, Yibo showed him mercy and let him up. As he scrambled back to safety, Yibo hit him in the shoulder while rubbing his tortured chest with the heel of his other hand. “Kiss it better, you asshole” he demanded with a pout so irresistible that Seungyoun just had to surge forward and kiss him.</p><p>Yibo often bit him in retaliation for antics like this, but tonight he seemed to be in a different mood, yielding under his mouth startlingly fast. His sudden surrender tilted Seungyoun’s world. He thought he would have to fight for everything tonight, but this unexpectedly easy victory was just as exciting. He enjoyed kissing and he enjoyed kissing Yibo. He nibbled on the plump lips before deepening the kiss. Yibo let him in, his tongue following Seungyoun’s in a dance he normally tended to lead. It was such a different kiss from their usual ones, this dynamic still strange. Yibo was sweet and pliant against him, even as his fingers tightened around Seungyoun's biceps when he sucked on his tongue.</p><p>Without breaking the kiss, they shuffled around a bit to lie on their sides. Wanting him closer, Seungyoun hooked a hand under Yibo’s knee to pull his thigh up and over his waist. He sighed against Yibo’s lips as his hand glided down slowly from the edge of Yibo’s shorts to his ankle, then back up and down again. He loved the way the silky skin felt under his fingers, he hadn't realized how much he missed this specific sensation until now. It was familiar yet distinct from his previous experiences. Instead of the kneadable softness he associated with the velvety touch, strong muscles flexed and relaxed under his palm. He couldn’t help digging his fingers into Yibo’s flesh a bit harder. </p><p>Yibo’s breath hitched and he pressed his front to Seungyoun completely. His skin felt so hot against Seungyoun’s, his cock throbbing against Seungyoun’s own through the thin material of their underwear hard and well-known, but there was something new in the way he angled his body, in the way he curved his spine. </p><p>As Yibo purposefully rubbed his freshly shaven leg over Seungyoun’s, the puzzle pieces began to fall into their places in the older’s mind, making more sense as he started to realize what was going on.</p><p>Seungyoun had seen Yibo turn up the diva factor countless times, but that happened mostly for the cameras or as a joke in private, more often than not followed up by a loud burp or a crude scratch of his balls to set the record straight. This was the first time he’s done it in bed. The idea was ridiculously arousing, Seungyoun was fully erect before he knew it. He was also curious, but he didn’t know if now was the right moment to ask about it.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, he brushed his lips along Yibo’s jawline, turning him on his back while he made his way down with gently suckling pecks, careful not to leave any marks on his neck as he descended on Yibo’s chest. Finally approaching the abused nipple he gave it an obnoxious smooch that made the younger giggle as his head tipped back into the pillow. Yibo’s fingers settled in Seungyoun’s hair on the back of his head to keep him there and he complied happily, soothing the ache with tender presses of his tongue. Yibo arched up against him when he moved to the other nipple, not willing to give the pleasant sensation up yet. Seungyoun indulged him, giving the other nub the same treatment. </p><p>His fingers kept tracing the outline of the firm muscles on Yibo’s belly where his palm was resting under his navel, smooth over the hem of his short. Yibo’s hips bucked up when Seungyoun closed his teeth around his nipple carefully and the older took this as a cue to slip his hand into his underwear. He gasped when he felt the lack of pubic hair. “You shaved everything?”</p><p>Yibo nodded in confirmation and let Seungyoun kneel up when he pulled away. </p><p>“Fuck, let me see you” Seungyoun had to see, wanted to see everything immediately. He got so excited like a puppy, he was sure he would be wagging his tail now if he had one. He peeled off Yibo’s shorts and threw them away carelessly. He settled between Yibo’s legs to admire the view, swallowing hard. Like so often, he felt like he got more than he bargained for. Yibo looked stunning as always. </p><p>Seungyoun leaned forward to support his weight on an outstretched arm next to Yibo’s head, his other hand drifting down on Yibo’s chest slowly, from his neck to the base of his thigh. He seemed more sensitive, more receptive to gentle touches tonight, so Seungyoun kept the pressure of his fingers light, even as Yibo's body followed the path of his hand in a perfect wave, seeking more contact. By now Seungyoun knew his body almost as well as his own, but he could never grow tired of the sight of Yibo’s pouting lips, the curve of his neck, his thin figure... the way his sculpted abs contracted under his touch... the way those toned legs parted for him... </p><p>Seungyoun could never grow tired of wanting him.</p><p>“Wow, you look bigger like this” Seungyoun grinned as he grazed Yibo’s cock with his fingertips. He wasn’t small to begin with, but the absence of the dark fuzz at the base amped up the visual further. “Is that why you did it?”</p><p>Yibo just grunted and thrust up into the touch, wanting more. Seungyoun took him in hand, stroking him with practiced but frustratingly slow movements. Transfixed by the sight of the dark pink head appearing and disappearing between the ring of his fingers, Seungyoun almost forgot he had asked a question, a bit startled when Yibo eventually answered. </p><p>“I'm already like this, I wanted to feel proper pretty for once.” </p><p>That made Seungyoun pause. There was only a hint of uncertainty in Yibo’s voice but he couldn’t stand it.</p><p>“You <em> are </em>pretty” he brought his hand up to tuck Yibo’s hair behind his ear, the blond locks fluffy and shiny between his fingers. Yibo looked up at him with huge puppy eyes, overwhelming Seungyoun with the urge to protect him. He fell on his elbow, resting his forehead against Yibo’s as his thumb caressed his jawline reassuringly. “Always so handsome. Very very pretty.”</p><p>Yibo smiled up at him teasingly, but it was followed by a tiny frown. “Girlfriend pretty or boyfriend pretty?”</p><p>
  <em> Okay, so there it was. </em>
</p><p>When the stylists suggested the blond bob cut, Yibo accepted the idea without a fuss. Growing his hair out in itself didn’t make that much of a difference, but dying it blond changed the picture completely. He had been blond before, but combined with the jaw-length style, the color emphasized Yibo’s androgynous features more, shaping his whole appearance into something softer. ‘Whoa, you look like a girl!’ Wenhan exclaimed when he first saw Yibo after coming back from the hairdresser, and that was only the first comment in the line of many similar ones. </p><p>Among themselves, they got used to it fast, but after debut, Yibo’s image left a lot of people flustered, most of them not bothering to be silent about their confusion or their adoration. Albeit a bit shy, Yibo took being called pretty and girly all the time quite well. He liked the attention in general, that was why he chose to be an idol after all, but from time to time when a pushy MC or interviewer went too far, he got awfully quiet afterwards, filled with self-doubt. Although Yibo mostly preferred to work through his issues by himself silently, not addressing them out loud, Seungyoun suspected having to deal with situations like this caused a sense of dysphoria. </p><p>Seungyoun took a long moment trying to figure out how to react. He sat back on his heels to watch Yibo, taking in the sight of him thoroughly. </p><p>Yibo’s expression changed, now he peered back at him seductively from under lowered lashes, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Under Seungyoun’s gaze he raised his arms over his head, bowing his chest off the mattress. He pulled his legs up until his pointed toes barely touched the bed on either side of Seungyoun as he closed his knees to hide his hard cock from Seungyoun’s view. He looked so fucking sensual like this that Seungyoun couldn't hold back a moan, his cock twitched in his boxers at the erotic sight. </p><p>He tried to think about the original question, but it was a struggle. </p><p>Yibo’s blond hair fanned out around him on the pillow, his lips red and puffy, skin pale and flawless, his pose obscenely feminine; but at the same time he was all lean muscles and deep voice and challenging eyes, every ounce of the cool skater boy Seungyoun spent the last years with. Seungyoun saw both sides simultaneously and couldn’t decide which was more dominant at the moment. To be honest he didn’t even care, he found both equally sexy. He didn’t have a preference, he just wanted to eat Yibo up, the hunger in him stronger than ever. It was so hard to concentrate on serious things when the craving has already taken over, all his blood migrated south. </p><p>Anyway, <em> it was Yibo. </em></p><p>“Best friend pretty” Seungyoun responded in the end. He decided to keep it light for now and adjust his tone later depending on Yibo’s reaction. With the way Yibo was behaving now, he hoped this would turn out fine. “Does it really matter if it gets your dick sucked either way?” </p><p>Seungyoun smirked and shuffled down the bed to do just that. He got distracted halfway because the inside of Yibo’s thigh looked too appetising not to put his mouth on it as the younger spread his legs again to make room for him.</p><p>Yibo chuckled and sank his hand back into Seungyoun’s hair, just the way he liked it. “Not really.”</p><p>“Good” Seungyoun nodded, somewhat relieved. He went back to plant butterfly kisses on the delicate skin. He grew bolder when he realized he could put hickeys here without consequences, so he sucked a few bruises onto both of Yibo’s inner thighs as he worked his way down towards his groin. Yibo sighed deeply with each one, legs falling farther apart as he relaxed into the touch. Usually he would be demanding and impatient, but for once he didn’t make Seungyoun hurry. Seungyoun could sense a vulnerability about him that wasn’t shown often. He took Yibo’s free hand and laced their fingers over the bed sheets because he felt like he should, just in case. </p><p>“You know I care more about who you are than what you are” Seungyoun said as his concerns overcame the horniness for one more moment, glancing up at Yibo’s flushed face. He had dealt with his own identity issues some time ago, leaving most of his struggles behind somewhere in the Philippines. It took great effort then, but it became so much easier to breathe since. He wanted to let Yibo know that he was there to support him if he had complicated thoughts to sort out. He wanted to make the process as painless for Yibo as possible.</p><p>Yibo lifted his head to look down at him, petting his hair. There was so much in his gaze - gratitude, tenderness, desire, but no anxiety. They didn’t always have the right words to express their thoughts and feelings to each other, but Seungyoun learned to read him quite well by now. It was reassuring to see that Yibo was fine, would be fine. Breaking the moment, Yibo’s lips curved into a cheeky grin.</p><p>“This isn’t about you, though” he bumped his knee against Seungyoun’s shoulder, implying that they should leave the deeper thoughts for a later time when they were not in the middle of foreplay. Seungyoun was okay with that. They could talk seriously when Yibo was more ready. It seemed the issue was not severe, so Seungyoun let his nerves calm.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry” he whined in his most offended tone, “I was under the impression that this would be a mutual experience.”</p><p>“And I was under the impression that you were gonna suck me” Yibo countered shamelessly. Despite the pleasant shudder that his bold tone sent down Seungyoun’s spine, he couldn’t resist rolling his eyes before he went back to teasing the younger. He wanted to play a bit and Yibo let him, only his legs fidgeting on either side of him.</p><p>Seungyoun pressed moist kisses on the defenseless skin at the base of Yibo’s cock without touching the shaft for now. He tasted fresh, his natural scent less prominent without the pubic hair and Seungyoun couldn’t get enough, his arousal that didn’t lull despite his concerns spiking higher. He had to lie down on his stomach, rutting lazily against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure in his groin while he worked.</p><p>Yibo got restless soon, his dick twitched against Seungyoun cheek and he nuzzled it in reflex. He ran his tongue over the length a few times, tickling the sensitive spot under the head with the tip of his tongue. Yibo kept whimpering quietly, his hips gave aborted little jerks as he tried to stay still. Seungyoun could feel his strong pulse as he licked him all over, interrupted by a few kisses here and there. Not ready to give him what he wanted most yet, Seungyoun wrapped his lips around the glans tantalizingly just for a second before changing directions again and again.</p><p>“Seungyoun… Seungyounie!” Yibo whined when he couldn’t take the teasing any longer, tugging on Seungyoun’s hair. The slight pricking pain in Seungyoun's scalp sent a bolt directly to his groin, tightening his abdomen, but he ignored it for now to look up at Yibo expectantly. When their eyes met the younger gave in to him instantly. “Hyung, please!”</p><p>Satisfied, Seungyoun finally took him into his mouth properly, the taste of precum flooding his tongue. Yibo’s delighted moan filled the room, his hips surged up, trying to get deeper into the tight throat. Seungyoun wanted him to, wished he could swallow him down completely, but he had to force himself to hold back to preserve his voice for tomorrow. He compensated by sucking earnestly around the head while wrapping his fingers around the base. He let go of Yibo’s hand to hold him down instead, his palm settling on Yibo’s pelvis. His thumb slid down the valley at the base of Yibo’s thigh to his perineum, finding more smooth skin there. As he massaged the sensitive spot in tiny circles, an exhilarating thought occurred to him suddenly. </p><p>He pulled off of Yibo’s cock slowly despite the younger’s protests, giving the leaking tip a goodbye kiss before he smeared his wet lips along the length, hands resting on the inside of Yibo’s thighs to keep him spread open as he travelled lower. He lapped at Yibo’s balls in passing, a bit sorry for mostly skipping them, but now that he had his mind set on the idea, he was too keen to meet his goal.</p><p>Seungyoun had never done this before, but he figured it couldn’t be that different from eating pussy. </p><p>He dragged the tip of his tongue down on Yibo's taint, peeking from under half-lidded eyes just to marvel how Yibo hadn’t missed a single strand of hair even here. Seungyoun skirted around the furled entrance, briefly wondering if this qualified to be in the top ten grossest things he's ever done. Probably not, he giggled as he dove in.</p><p>Yibo jerked at the first tentative brush of tongue on his hole, a sobbing cry escaping from his throat that wiped Seungyoun's mind blank of anything else than making him feel good. Yibo tasted clean even here, his musk stronger but not unpleasant, urging Seungyoun on. Getting braver, he fit his lips on the tight muscle in a proper kiss before adding more pressure with his tongue.</p><p>Yibo practically stopped breathing as he concentrated on the new sensations. Seungyoun licked and sucked at the rim, pulling back occasionally to run his tongue along the cleft. Bringing a hand down to cradle Yibo's asscheek in his palm, he squeezed the small but plump globe of flesh to the point he was sure this fingertips left marks for a few days, but apart from a tiny choked sound Yibo didn't protest. </p><p>A fine sheen of sweat broke out all over Yibo’s skin, his thighs trembling as Seungyoun kept pleasuring him. He pulled his legs up farther, instinctively opening himself to Seungyoun's ministrations even more. His keening little noises drove Seungyoun crazy, sending flashes of heat through his whole body. He was so freaking hard, the front of his underwear drenched and he was going to ruin the sheets too because he just couldn't stop grinding against them as his licks sank deeper.</p><p>“Oppa!” Yibo shouted suddenly as Seungyoun's tongue entered him fully. The word struck Seungyoun like a lightning, electrifying him inside and out. He had to pull away and kneel up to avoid coming on the spot.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Yibo, you can’t just…!” Seungyoun wheezed, pushing his boxers down around his thighs in haste to grab the base of his cock tightly and hold off his orgasm. He stared down at Yibo in shock, taking in his wrecked state. Yibo was flushed all over, his arched body shining with perspiration, free hand fisted around the covers, his lips bitten bright red, cock trickling precum on his stomach, his eyes pleading… and not just his eyes.</p><p>“No, oppaaa, don’t stop, please, give me more!” he begged loudly, way past the point of feeling any shame. His fingers tightened in Seungyoun’s hair as he tried to push him back down. Epiphany hit Seungyoun only then that maybe this was what Yibo had been hinting at all along.<em> ‘Cho Seungyoun, you’re dumb as fuck’ </em> he shook his head slightly as Yibo’s grip allowed, exhaling in disbelief. This boy was gonna be the death of him.</p><p>“...be a good girl then and try to be quiet” Seungyoun played along, his voice firm, but low. They were in the dorm after all, where the walls were thin and their bandmates' tolerance for their late night activities even thinner. Not that either of them cared at this point if the others were to come barging in to interrupt them. There was no stopping now. </p><p>Yibo’s entire body jerked hearing that, swallowing hard as he seized Seungyoun’s pillow. Hugging it to his chest, he jammed the corner of it into his mouth to reduce his volume. Seungyoun smiled at him approvingly, petting his thigh as he leaned down to continue, pushing his tongue deep without playing around this time.</p><p>Everything was so wet, his mouth made obscene noises on Yibo’s hot skin. Seungyoun basked in Yibo's reactions, the way he shuddered, his muffled moans, even the way he pulled on Seungyoun's hair painfully. Seungyoun loved everything about this. The tight muscle slowly relaxed under his lips, letting him in deeper and he didn’t hesitate to push his tongue in as far as he could. He wished he could reach Yibo’s prostate like this, wished he could lick him to orgasm from the inside. </p><p>Yibo kept making desperate sounds into the pillow, straining off the mattress in an attempt to get closer to Seungyoun, the muscles in his thighs and abdomen pulled tight. Seungyoun knew he couldn’t continue teasing either of them much longer. Slowly he introduced a finger next to his tongue, soon followed by a second one. Yibo took them easily. Seungyoun loved how he never seemed to be able to stay still on his fingers, instinct moving his hips much like dancing, trying to match Seungyoun's rhythm in small rocking motions even though he had almost no leverage in his current position.</p><p>After a few shallow, playful thrusts Seungyoun hooked his fingers against Yibo’s sweet spot, rubbing it gently but steadily while his tongue pulled back to focus on the rim. Yibo’s body convulsed and he chucked the pillow to the side, needing air. He kept whining Seungyoun’s name between strings of curses, Korean mixing into Mandarin and English. </p><p>Before Seungyoun could think of reaching up to take him in hand again, Yibo's thighs squeezed around his head with a loud cry, his hole clenching under Seungyoun's tongue and around his fingers. It took him a second to realize what was happening - that Yibo was coming, just from this, his untouched cock pulsing cum onto his abdomen as he trembled through his orgasm. It looked intense, <em> felt </em> intense, Yibo’s body kept spasming around him periodically even after he settled down a few infinitely long seconds later. <em> Fascinating. </em></p><p>Seungyoun couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He looked beautiful like this, covered in sweat and his own mess and Seungyoun's saliva, gasping for air, face red and blissed out, all because of Seungyoun. He was breathtaking. Carefully easing his fingers out, he climbed up next to Yibo, gathering his shivering form in his arms. The younger clung to him, still breathless, his eyes shining with unshed tears when he opened them to look at Seungyoun. </p><p>“Shhh, I've got you” Seungyoun whispered. He combed Yibo’s hair back from his face with tender fingers, petting him until he calmed down. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just… a bit overwhelmed. Thank you” Yibo sighed deeply. It was terribly endearing, his habit of thanking Seungyoun for indulging him, as if it wasn’t always mutual, as if Seungyoun could say no to him. Then his lips curled into his signature lopsided grin. “Your turn. How do you want me?”</p><p>In the last few minutes Seungyoun was so focused on Yibo that he almost forgot about his own desire, but now it hit him with full force again. He clumsily shuffled out of his underwear, then pulled Yibo’s thigh back over his hip like when they started, rolling them over to settle above Yibo. “Just like this is okay.”</p><p>Nodding, Yibo looped his arm around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, not caring about where his mouth had just been, and that in itself was arousing enough to raise goosebumps on Seungyoun’s skin, tightening the scorching pressure in his guts almost unbearably. He lowered his body on Yibo completely, rubbing his cock through the puddle on his stomach, grinding in tight little circles. There was barely any friction, but the glide of Yibo’s skin against the head of his cock felt amazing.</p><p>Yibo was still so pliant under him, wrapping his legs around Seungyoun's waist, stroking his back and kissing him until they both grew breathless. When the need for oxygen eventually won and he had to pull back, Seungyoun licked over Yibo's jawline to murmur into his ear, “Can I fuck you tomorrow?"</p><p>Yibo huffed, rolling his hips up against him lazily. He was still hard, or hard again. “You can fuck me tonight.”</p><p>Seungyoun wanted to, so much, but there was no way he could handle that at the moment.</p><p>“Nah, I can’t hold out for that long, you’re way too hot” he admitted without a hint of embarrassment. They could probably go another round though, hell, even a third one, god bless their teenager stamina, but it was already way past their bedtime and they had places to be tomorrow. Getting off just like this, rocking against Yibo in this tight embrace would be good enough.</p><p>“I have an idea” Yibo pushed him away gently, worming out from under him. The loss of his touch was borderline torture now, but Seungyoun endured it with a firmly clenched jaw, curious.  As Yibo rolled over to fish the lube out from under the bed, Seungyoun’s eyes lingered on his ass longingly. So firm and inviting... His cock gave an excited twitch. Maybe if...</p><p>Robbing Seungyoun of the sight, Yibo leaned back on his elbow, reaching between his legs to coat the inside of his thighs with lube. Seungyoun gawked at the display in confusion for a long second before he got it. <em> Oh. Oh yes. </em> Yibo lied down on his side with his back to Seungyoun, grabbing his arm to pull him to lie behind himself, wriggling back closer until Seungyoun's cock slid between his thighs. </p><p>“Do it like this” Yibo turned his head back to squint at him, expression openly provocative as he added for good measure, “Oppa.”</p><p>Seungyoun outright growled. “Shit, you’re really too fucking much...”</p><p>Gripping Yibo's hipbone to keep him steady, Seungyoun started thrusting between his thighs. Yibo crossed his legs at his knees to create a tighter space for him, his skin soft and smoldering and slippery and perfect as Seungyoun fucked into that tiny gap. He was so sensitive after holding back for so long, every movement sent tingles all across his body.</p><p>He muffled his moans against Yibo's nape, soft blond hair tickling his face as he was trying his best not to bite marks all over the back of Yibo's neck. Yibo mewled along with him as Seungyoun's cock drifted higher, rubbing against his taint, bumping into the underside of his balls continuously. He was jerking himself off in sync with Seungyoun’s thrusts, the muscles in his thighs clenching and relaxing rhythmically, stimulating Seungyoun further. </p><p>As they climbed higher and higher, Seungyoun's hand slid forward to push Yibo's fingers out of the way, taking over stroking his cock. Yibo arched back against him with a groan, thighs twitching with the effort to keep himself from spreading his legs and just taking Seungyoun inside himself. Seungyoun fought the same battle as the head of his cock caught on Yibo’s rim every so often, it would have been so easy to breach into him with a long hard thrust, but Seungyoun didn’t want to hurt him even by chance. This, the smooth wet clutch of Yibo's thighs felt almost as wonderful anyway. </p><p>Seungyoun realized belatedly that his mouth started running. He was too turned on to fully comprehend what he was saying but he couldn’t stop the string of words he panted against the shell of Yibo’s ear.</p><p>“You’re so good for me, so wet and tight, so pretty, you love it when I fuck you, don’t you?”</p><p>“Oppa, please!” Yibo kept squirming in his arms, his fingernails dug into Seungyoun's hip as he tried to ground himself. The small pain only increased Seungyoun’s pleasure, the delicious mixture of sensations pushing him closer to his peak.</p><p>“So insatiable, even after I ate your pussy you still want more…”</p><p>“Seungyoun, I’m gonna--” Yibo gasped out, the muscles in his thighs flexing, squeezing around Seungyoun's cock. Seungyoun thrust harder, teetering on the edge of his own breaking point. Before closing his teeth around Yibo's earlobe, Seungyoun whispered,</p><p>“Come for me, baby girl.”</p><p>Yibo's cry echoed in the room as he came again, and Seungyoun followed him right away, finally finding his release between Yibo's clenching thighs, adding more to the mess already there as his orgasm washed him over in a tidal wave. It overwhelmed his senses with bliss, leaving him feeling bare as it receded, even and plain with relief like sand on a beach after the ocean withdrew.</p><p>Then they were just lying there, catching their breath, bodies pressed flush together as they came down from their high slowly. </p><p>“You really have to fuck me properly tomorrow” Yibo broke the silence after a while. Seungyoun laughed, burying his face between the younger’s shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It was already closer to dawn than midnight, but they absolutely needed another shower. Seungyoun huffed when Yibo insisted on acting like a complete baby about having to get up. Eventually Seungyoun picked him up and took him to the bathroom bridal style, only to end up accidentally dropping him when the younger blew an unexpected raspberry on his neck. Yibo just laughed and pulled him into the shower stall.</p><p>If they haven’t woken and/or kept the others up with their activities, they surely did it now with the chaotic Britney medley Seungyoun was singing under the spray of warm water as Yibo completed the performance with ad-libs. Despite playing around, it didn’t take them long to get clean, and if Seungyoun’s eyes lingered contemplatively on the razor while toweling off, that remained an adventure for another day.</p><p>The state of the sheets on Yibo’s bed was disgusting, so they bunked on Seungyoun’s bed instead, sharing Yibo’s clean pillow. They battled a bit on who should sleep next to the wall, but settled down soon, exhausted. Yibo snuggled up close to Seungyoun who curled an arm around him, drawing lazy patterns on his skin with his fingertips. Yibo kept blinking at him sleepily, expression calm and open, so adorable. Seungyoun followed the compulsion to kiss his forehead. He stroked Yibo’s hair when he pulled back, asking quietly, </p><p>“Does it ever bother you? The way you look now?”</p><p>“Sometimes, a bit. Not really. I don’t think too much about it” Yibo shrugged, easing Seungyoun’s worries about the topic. “It's just temporary anyway.” </p><p>He was right, constant change in appearance was an essential part of their industry. </p><p>“But thank you for caring” Yibo added with a gentle smile, cuddling even closer to Seungyoun. Laying his head on the older’s shoulder, he nestled his head under his chin, his tone playful when he continued. “And… we could play with it sometime, properly. If you want.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I want, definitely” Seungyoun agreed eagerly. He nudged a thigh between Yibo’s to fit their bodies more comfortably together. His mind immediately provided him with several possible scenes, frills and lace and lipstick, but those melted away when Yibo reached up to caress his face before he sneaked an arm around his waist, hugging him tight. Seungyoun wondered if it was even normal to be this soft for someone. “You're beautiful in any form, you know.”</p><p>His voice came out in a whisper, a bit more solemn than he intended, but it was okay, he wanted Yibo to know that he was serious, not just farting rainbows.</p><p>“You're pretty cute yourself” Yibo sighed. Seungyoun opened his mouth to repeat a question from earlier, but Yibo outpaced him with the answer. “Best friend cute. The bestest...” he trailed off with a yawn. </p><p>Chuckling quietly, Seungyoun pressed his lips against the crown of his head in a goodnight kiss, his satisfied sigh ruffling Yibo's hair as they drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• /nervous pan chuckle<br/>• you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ythurielle">twitter</a> ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>